Aqualish
The Aqualish are stocky humanoids with large, hairless heads, large eyes, and inwardly curved tusks. There are three distinct races of Aqualish, recognized by the configuration of their hands and eyes. One race has a cupped, fin-like hand, and the other actually has a five-fingered, fur-covered hand. The third, and far more rare variety, has fingered hands, but four eyes instead of the mere two. Background Information As a species, the Aqualish have nasty, belligerent dispositions and a tendency towards violence, and their desire for revenge is usually well developed. The Aqualish homeworld, Ando, is a large world covered almost completely by water, with only a few swamply islands and rocky outcroppings to call open land. The two races of Aqualish, competing for food, entered into a vicious civil war at some point in their history which lasted for several centuries. It is likely that the Aqualish would have self-exterminated themselves if not for an event which forged the two races into peace. The arrival of a starship from another planet ended the war and gave the Aqualish a new direction to focus their anger at. The Aqualish attacked and killed the Duros explorers who visited their planet, but they were careful to leave the ship that brought them relatively intact. For the next few decades, the Aqualish turned their skills toward learning how the ship worked. Eventually, they were able to build their own, using the original as a blueprint and minerals from undersea mines. Then, the Aqualish launched their hatred into the stars. The problem with the Aqualish's advance into the galaxy was the fact that did not advance the technology that they had. This left them badly outclassed against other starfarers they encountered. Eventually the Aqualish adapted the technology to their own, but this was slow and left them with patchwork, makeshift equipment. Then, the Aqualish ran into the Old Republic. This was during the time of the massive expansion when the Republic was inviting every alien species it encountered to join. But the Aqualish would of course have no part of that. They attacked the first Republic ship they encountered viciously and without warning. Unfortunately for the Aqualish, the Republic ship was the Dreadnaught-class cruiser Vigilant. The outdated Aqualish craft was destroyed, and a short war followed, ending when the Aqualish finally sued for peace. The terms of Ando's unconditional surrender to the Republic included that no offensive weaponry would be mounted on Aqualish hyperspace-capable ships, and that the Aqualish would accept Republic advisors and teachers to it's planet. Under this arrangement, Ando thrived as it's people learned ways to vent their aggressive natures toward more productive ends. Those who could not or would not change their outlooks toward life left the planet to find what they were looking for elsewhere. While Aqualish are relatively uncommon in the galaxy outside of Ando, they can easily find employment as mercenaries and bodyguards, though their attitudes often leave a bit to be desired. More intelligent Aqualish can find jobs as adequate, though seldom talented, clerks and administrators in a variety of fields. Aqualish tend to be pushy and obnoxious bullies. Ponda Baba, the Aqualish that attempted to pick a fight with Luke Skywalker in the Mos Eisley Cantina, is a typical example. They are aggressive and rude, but only if they believe they hold the upper hand. There are no famous Aqualish of note... to most, they are just another crabby and short-tempered alien. The Aqualish once considered themselves the masters of warfare and aggression, but during Imperial occupation of Ando, they learned to bow to the true masters of power — the Empire. The Aqualish will never join the New Republic, but they truly despise the Empire. Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Aqualish|'Aqualish' on Wookiepedia]] ---- Category:Races